


Peanuts

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Contemplative, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Tim steals a moment to reflect.





	Peanuts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Chance Encounter."
> 
> The original author's note on this is "One day I will write a happy story about Tim. Today is not that day." ...I don't remember if that day ever really came after this. This takes place soon after Bart's death.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 26th-Feb-2009.

Tim shakily parked his motorcycle near its spot, flipped off his helmet, then collapsed to the floor of the Cave. A robber had gotten a lucky hit in, giving him a concussion, and then beaten him further before running away from sirens that were going elsewhere.

Now back in the Batcave, he waited until he could hear Alfred’s quick footsteps tapping in his direction, then he let himself slip away.

But not before he took the time to hate.

Hate that so many of his friends were dead.

Hate that his parents were dead.

Hate that he had to be two or three different people on any given day, that he had to fight every day to save himself or save strangers or save the world.

Hate the lies and the subterfuge and never having a moment that was all his.

Hate being Robin.

Hate Dick Grayson.

Hate his parents for taking him to the circus when he was three.

If he’d never met Dick Grayson, he might not have been so curious about Robin, and he certainly wouldn’t have put the two together. He wouldn’t have hunted Dick down, wouldn’t have fought to become Robin, wouldn’t now have a body so scarred and broken.

Wouldn’t have a _mind_ so scarred and broken.

All because his parents took him to the circus one night. One night that changed his life forever, though he couldn’t have known it at the time.

He passed out as Alfred—the one good thing in his life, the only constant—called out his name.


End file.
